Porque ¡ME GUSTAS!
by Luu1225
Summary: Wakamatsu desarrolla sentimientos hacía uno de sus compañeros de equipo nada más ni menos que Sakurai. El adolescente inocente que se disculpaba por todo. Pero, Wakamatsu no se siente seguro de confesarse o no. Hasta que no ve algo que lo deja perplejo toma el valor para hacerlo. /Resumen bien patito perdón ;-;


_N/T: Holis, yo se que nadie me recuerda por ser negra. ASDFGHJKLÑ. Ok no, en fin. Otra vez les vengo a dejar un cortito One-Shot de una de mis parejas favoritas del fandom "KNB" muchos ya lo conocen de seguro, pero sdkvbfjbvsfd fuera de rodeos los dejo con una linda historia de Wakamatsu x Sakurai. 3_

_[Ninguno de los personajes que aquí salen me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su legitimo creador.]_

"No soy gay, claro que no. Me gustan las chicas, son lindas, son inocentes, tienen una mirada inocente… así como el."

Se podría decir que esas eran las palabras que atormentaban a uno de los jugadores de Too que a pesar de repetirse una y otra vez dichas palabras la imagen de un joven de expresión inocente y asustada se mostraba en su mente una y otra vez.

Eso… ¿Qué significaba?

* * *

Ya era casi medio día, y las clases todavía seguían para los estudiantes de la preparatoria Too. Que solo esperaban el sonar de la campana escolar para salir a tomar sus respectivos almuerzos y uno que otro dormir en algún tranquilo lugar como la azotea del edificio donde no solía ir nadie.

Pero, aparte de las clases que se daban se tenían pendientes los clubes dados como el de futbol, beisbol, voleibol, basquetbol, etc. Los estudiantes que conformaban estos clubes tenían permitido salir unas cuantas horas antes para tomar sus almuerzos y empezar sus entrenamientos.

No falto ni muy poco ni mucho para escuchar ese sonido que les encantaba, hora del almuerzo y para muchos hora de sus prácticas. Los del club de futbol se dirigieron a la cancha que había cerca, y los de voleibol a una que no estaba muy lejos mientras que los de basquetbol al gimnasio donde entrenaban las tardes pero antes de eso, un buen merecido almuerzo les esperaba.

Los jugadores se cambiaron de ropa a una más cómoda para el entrenamiento. Imayoshi y Susa habían llegado temprano, y los demás igual solo faltaba la presencia de Aomine, que lo más seguro es que no llegará ya que bien decía que al entrenamiento el podría faltar si tenía un porqué, y el rubio alto que se molestaba cada que podía con el alto y bronceado muchacho de cabellos azul marino. Y por último, la suave presencia del pequeño Sakurai, faltaba ese jovencito nervioso que se disculpaba por todo.

No tardo en escucharse la puerta del gimnasio abrirse, y dejando ver la cabellera del rubio, Wakamatsu.

-Oí~ Llegas tarde- Exclamo el azabache de anteojos en forma de broma.

-Sí, lo siento…- Comentaba caminando hacia donde estaba el grupo de muchachos preparados para comenzar su almuerzo, pero por educación tenía que esperar a todos sus compañeros y comenzar.

Pero antes de decir algo más no se encontró con esa expresión calmada y nerviosa que diariamente veía. Sakurai no estaba. Por alguna razón, eso le incomodo el siempre era puntual en todo, en las practicas, en los partidos en todo… entonces, ¿algo le podría haber pasado? Fue lo que inmediatamente pensó antes de dirigirse a los vestidores sin decir nada más.

No tardo en llegar, pero justo en el momento en el que entraría a donde se disponía escucho un par de voces dentro. ¿Quién? Se pregunto así mismo, prestando la poca atención que le ponía a las cosas. He inmediatamente identifico las voces, lo cual le dejo sin palabras.

-A-Aquí tiene- Decía el chico de cabellos castaños claros, entregando un pequeño bento al moreno que no demostró que estaba algo sorprendido así que simplemente lo tomo y abrió en seguida sin prestar atención a la figura que la comida formaba, solo comió un poco de este y una suave sonrisa se le escapo.

-Esta bueno, ¿es todo para mí?- Pregunto comiendo más del interior de este, deleitándose con cada bocado que daba. De verdad que cocinaba de lo mejor, además de que esa comida era hasta ahora la mejor comparada con las cosas incomestibles que Satsuki hacía.

-A-Ah… que bueno- Contesto nervioso, sin notar la mano del más alto posarse en su cabeza y darle una suave caricia. Algo así como… un agradecimiento ¿no? Con una sonrisa avergonzada se quedo ahí recibiendo el gesto cariñoso del mayor, sin darse cuenta de la presencia que había escondida fuera del vestidor.

El rubio se quedo en silencio, escuchando cada cosa que había dicho Sakurai y Aomine. Se preguntaba una y otra vez porque le había hecho el almuerzo a él.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero entonces pensó en porque eso le preocupaba. No era de su incumbencia, pero le hervía hasta la sangre ver a Aomine cerca del pequeño castaño, verlo comer su comida, que hablará con él, que al menos se mirarán le molestaba.

Le hacía sentir un ardor en el estomago, y unas inmensas ganas de golpear a Aomine. Pero… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

La práctica de ese día fue normal como siempre, sin embargo Wakamatsu se encontraba algo distraído lo cual le molesto a los demás que simplemente ignoraron tal vez no era importante, pero si era algo grave tendrían que hacer algo.

Terminaron temprano, sin nada más que decirse todos se dirigieron a sus hogares para un próximo día de escuela y entrenamientos, el rubio esperaba que no fuera nada en especial que Sakurai le diera un bento a Aomine, tal vez era porque a él se le había olvidado, o amabilidad quería saber alguna cosa que le hiciera estar más tranquilo, solo una cosa y bastaría.

Amaneció con tranquilidad, un clima cálido y con una brisa suave, el día paso nuevamente tranquilo y una vez más se topo con algo que no quería. Nuevamente Sakurai le entregaba un bento a Aomine, y esto se repitió al menos unas dos semanas.

Dos semanas en donde Wakamatsu dejaba salir una aura de mal humor, cada que los veía juntos y con todo su poco autocontrol intentaba soportarlo pero no podía más si seguía viéndolo perdería el control y se les tiraría encima con cientos de preguntas que lo más seguro era, dieran a ver algo que él no quería.

"Sentimientos más allá que la amistad, y el compañerismo."

* * *

Fue otro natural día, salvo que Aomine no había asistido ese día a clases por un resfriado. Había informado Satsuki. Entonces, tal vez hoy podría ser el día en donde aclararía todo.

Todos los miembros del equipo se dirigieron al gimnasio y con el ritmo cardiaco al 100, y jadeando como un animal salvaje Wakamatsu entro frenéticamente al gimnasio.

-¡¿SAKURAI!? ¡¿DONDE ESTA?- Fue lo único que dijo entre gritos, dejando a todos en shock. Ninguno tuvo el valor para decirlo salvo Imayoshi.

-En la azotea- Apenas contesto y notó al rubio salir a toda prisa en dirección a la azotea. Sin decir nada más, todos se quedaron en un completo e incomodo silencio. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se preguntaron todos.

Se apresuro a llegar lo más rápido posible, cuando llego a la puerta casi la pateo para entrar pero solo la abrió de golpe asustando por completo al chico de cabello castaño claro.

-¿W-Wakamatsu-san?- Dijo nervioso a verlo jadear, se preguntaba porque había pateado la puerta, o más bien ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Entre jadeos, y una que otra tos para recuperar el aliento se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo del otro jadeando y tratando de recuperar su compostura. Sakurai no se pudo hacer a un lado y simplemente lo dejo caer en su hombro.

-¿Q-Que pasa?- Pregunto nervioso, no sabía si había hecho algo malo pero si lo había hecho se disculparía eso era más que verdad.

-P-Porque…- Dijo jadeante.

-¿Eh?-

-¡¿PORQUE LE HACES EL ALMUERZO A AOMINE?!- No tardo tanto en recuperarse cuando escucho el grito que le dio, así como le había cogido de los hombros y lo sujetaba con fuerza.

-¿E-EH?- Dijo asustado, acaso… ¿el lo sabía? ¿Se había dado cuenta?

-Dime, Sakurai- Le dijo con una mirada más que seria, era de una persona enojada que exigía una respuesta. Pero, ¿Por qué enojada? Acaso le molestaba eso.

-Eh… b-bueno…- Dijo antes de narrar lo que hace unos días había pasado.

No hacía más que caminar por el pasillo justo a su salón correspondiente, la clase todavía no empezaba pero por nada le gustaba retrasarse y antes de llegar escucho pasos de alguien que parecía correr. En el instante que se di la vuelta se encontró con la chica de cabellos rosados, Momoi.

-¡Sakurai!- Grito el nombre del muchacho, que solo se quedo observando cómo se detenía delante de él y intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Momoi-san, ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el muchacho de cabello castaño claro.

-Que bueno encontrarte, tenía que pedirte un gran favor- Musito aun en un intento de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Mm? ¿A mí? ¿Qué es?- Pregunto en tono curioso, si necesitaba ayuda en algo sería de su total agrado ayudar fuera lo que fuera. Después de todo le gustaba ayudar a los demás.

-Moo~ Estos días estaré muy ocupada, así que no podré hacer el almuerzo de Aomine por lo que quería preguntarte si podrías hacerle algo estos días.-Contesto ahora si en tono natural, vaya que le había tomado.

Escucho lo que había dicho, y simplemente se quedo pensativo. Bueno, realmente no era ninguna molestia el hacer el almuerzo de su senpai. Además de eso, Momoi hacía el almuerzo de Aomine pobre de su superior si bien todos sabían que la comida de ella era lo más bajo de lo no comestible. Bueno, simplemente suspiro y miro a la chica con una leve sonrisa avergonzada.

-Entiendo, entonces lo haré realmente no se preocupe por eso Momoi-san.- Le respondió sonriéndole como antes a lo que la chica hizo una leve reverencia para agradecer.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sakurai!- Exclamo Momoi con alegría.

-A-Ah… lo siento, n-no tiene nada que agradecer…- Respondió con su típico "lo siento" que decía siempre, y de verdad no sabía porque se disculpaba.

Y eso fue lo que había pasado, desde ese día y hasta terminar las dos semanas en las que Momoi estaría ocupada el llevaba un bento extra para el moreno y uno para él.

-Y eso pasó…- Dijo Sakurai notando la cara totalmente confundida de Wakamatsu. –E-Eh… ¡lo siento! ¡No me explique bien!-

-¡No es eso!- Le contesto el rubio dejando salir un gran suspiro de alivio, realmente era eso… bueno, ahora entendía mejor aun así no dejaba de estar inquieto.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Wakamatsu decidió hablar nuevamente, esta vez quería saber algo más.

-N-Ne Sakurai…- Musito Wakamatsu suavemente, lo cual hablar suavemente para él no era normal en ningún sentido.

-¿Q-Que pasa?- Pregunto nervioso, era l primera vez que establecía una conversación tranquila con él y le parecía agradable.

-A ti…- Murmuro nuevamente, esta vez sin estar muy seguro lo que iba a decir en ese momento. ¿Qué no estaba seguro? ¡ESTABA MÁS QUE SEGURO! Pero aun así, si recibía una respuesta que no le gustaría para nada saldría más que dolido… más que nada.

-…- Se quedo confundido y estático al ver al más alto en un estado bastante confuso.

Tomo una gran bocarada de aire y simplemente le miro fijamente, estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-A ti… ¡¿TE GUSTA AOMINE?!- Exclamo con la seguridad más posible que tenía en ese momento, aturdiendo al más bajo con el grito que le dio solo logro que este entrará en más pánico al escuchar lo que le había preguntado.

-¡¿E-E-E-E-H?! ¡¿A-A-A QUE SE REFIERE WAKAMATSU-SAN?!- Dijo Sakurai con el rostro rojo casi a punto de estallarle.

-¡GUSTAR! ¡¿TE GUSTA?! ¡¿LO AMAS?!- Preguntaba a gritos, y ni siquiera sabía porque gritaba tal vez estar avergonzado lo dejo llevarse por la situación y simplemente podía liberar todo lo que tenía a dentro a gritos.

-¡CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTA!- Contesto igual en forma de grito.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!- Grito en respuesta, ¿acaso no le bastaba eso como respuesta?

-¡LO SIENTO PERO NO!- Fue su respuesta en seguida nuevamente tomo aire para gritar otra cosa. -¡¿PORQUE ME PREGUNTA ESO?!- Su confusión se hacía más grande a cada momento.

-¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS!- Contesto con algo simple, igual con un grito como los de antes… pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta del más bajo, que solo le observaba fijamente con una expresión totalmente perpleja y confundida. ¿Había escuchado bien? Uno de sus compañeros se había enamorado de él, o… ¿era una broma?

Se quedaron en silencio, Wakamatsu tratando de entender lo que había dicho en ese momento y porque lo había dicho así de simple. ¿Sus sentimientos estaban al borde del colapso que ya no podía ocultarlos más?

-E-Eh… No… eso no era, espera… no es que tu… a mi… es que yo…- Musitaba en forma nerviosa tratando no de excusarse si no de hacer entender al castaño la situación. Además estaba sonrojado, y murmuraba cosas sin sentido como uno de esos personajes de anime que se avergonzaban frente a la persona que les gustaba que eran llamados "Tsunderes"

Le observo por unos minutos hasta que dejo salir una suave risilla que hizo que Wakamatsu levantará la mirada en confusión. Era una de las primeras veces que escuchaba reír al chico de cabello castaño claro. Su risa, era agradable… realmente lo era.

-¿Q-Que pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto confundido, ¿se reía de el? ¿De su patética confesión?

-No… lo siento no era mi intención reírme- Respondió sonriéndole de forma suave, algo que le avergonzaba mucho pero que de igual manera le gustaba sonreír.

-¿Entonces…?- Cuestiono confundido.

-No lo sé muy bien… p-pero desde hace tiempo… u-usted me ha gustado- Contesto, y en seguida se encontró con una expresión de total sorpresa de parte del rubio que solo le observaba fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Estoy soñando? ¿Esto es realidad?" Se pregunto en el pensamiento sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Hace tiempo… había leído un manga, donde venía una referencia bastante peculiar sobre… un medidor de amor no correspondido y cuanto puede aguantar este medidor… Si me declarab usted, tenía miedo de no ser correspondido… no tenía… mucha confianza y… debido al tiempo que llevo enamorado de usted… m-mis… sentimientos por usted se desbordaron- Su respuesta fue algo larga, pero era cierta.

-…- Se quedo en silencio con el rostro más rojo que un tomate.

-¡¿E-EH?! ¡L-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- Decía inclinando la cabeza haciendo leves reverencias.

-Sakurai…- Murmuro el más alto tomando del hombro al otro levanto la mirada y intento verse lo más calmado posible, pero… simplemente le era imposible además con lo que iba a decir en ese momento no sabía si podía decirlo o no. –Me gustas… me gustas mucho-

Casi sintió como su corazón palpitaba a más no poder, incluso el sonido del palpitar retumbaba en sus oídos.

No obtuvo respuesta nada más que un rostro sonrojado y un par de lagrimas escapar de los ojos de Sakurai, no soportando más este se levanto junto a Wakamatsu que no se quedo de brazos cruzados y se abalanzo sobre esta cogiéndolo entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

-M-Me gusta… me gusta mucho…- Murmuraba el más bajo en el abrazo con el más alto, aun sintiendo como su corazón estaba palpitando más rápido que de costumbre. Era el… que le provocaba que su corazón se emocionará de más.

-Estoy… cayendo en el amor, por su culpa…- Comentaba el rubio acogiendo entre sus brazos al más pequeño que solo escondía su rostro en el pecho ajeno.

-Lo siento… lo siento Wakamatsu-san- Le contesto sintiendo como le levantaba del suelo en el abrazo que parecía duraría más que nada.

"Puedo escuchar… el palpitar de su corazón." Se dijo en el pensamiento antes de abrazarlo con más fuerza, pero sin intentar lastimarlo ni nada por el estilo. "Esta emocionado…"

Se quedaron así por un tiempo indefinido sin sentir la presencia de las tres personas que observaban detrás de la puerta de la azotea. Ni más ni menos que Momoi, Imayoshi y Susa que observaban con emoción y total sorpresa la escena que estaba delante de ellos.

Imayoshi sacando su teléfono celular para tomar una foto y guardarla. Sería más que un bonito y vergonzoso recuerdo de sus dos miembros del equipo. El rubio tsundere y el hongo adolescente disculpón de Sakurai.

* * *

_N/T: Ok… lo hice más largo de lo que planeaba, ya sé que muchas de las fujoshis conocen el "medidor del amor" no se hagan –w- Bueno, bueno… espero y les allá gustado porque me esforcé en ello. Si les gusto dejen alguna crítica constructiva o un besho comentario. :3_

-Luu-


End file.
